The Black Angel
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: SoulTaker xover. An army of angels has decended. However, these angels aren't friendly. The sailors now have a new ally from the darkness to aid them. a prophecy has been foretold and Ami is caught in the middle of it. AmixKyousuke Chap 8 up
1. Prologue

The Black Angel

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of the characters in this story. _

Prologue

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"It is time," A young man with silver hair and a scar on his left eye exclaims ominously.

"What is, Brother Shiro?" his female companion asks.

"The Black Angel has been born, The legend of the Trimagia has begun."

The young priestess, Yui, was confused by Shiro's statement. "Okay, I'm confused. I never heard of the Black Angel; and just what, pray tell, is a Trimagia?"

Shiro turned to Yui and cleared his throat. "Allow me to enlighten you. A Trimagia is a being born of human, demonic and angelic decent."

"Huh! He's a human, a demon and an angel? How the hell is that even possible?!"

"I'm not too sure myself. Anyway, The Black Angel that I spoke of is a Trimagia. The legend goes like this," Shiro does a dramatic pause. "When false angels appear to destroy all of creation, Heaven and Hell will send a warrior of great power to face them. This warrior will be born into a human family where he will be raised and nurtured until he is ready to do battle."

Yui cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Wait, wait, wait, Heaven _and_ Hell? Why would they work together?" Yui shook her head and began to walk away. "Nice story though, you should be novelist or something."

"Hey come on, I'm not making this up!"

"Yeah sure," Yui continues heading down the hall. Shiro reaches in to pocket and pulls out and unrolls an image of a young man in black robes with a pair of black wings. Around him are nine women in robes, each a different color. One is in white; one in light blue; one in red; green; orange; dark blue; aquamarine; purple and finally grey. (A/n: sound familiar?). The one in light blue is shown holding the hand of the angel as if they were lovers.

"I wonder what these women have to do with the legend?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A hospital in Tokyo

A nurse walks into a patient's room with a small bundle in her arms.

"Well, we're all done and your new baby boy is as health as an ox." She hands the infant to his mother sitting in bed. "So, Mio, have you thought of name for him, yet?"

"I've given it some thought and I picked one that I really liked." Mio looks down at her newborn son with a big smile. "I'll name him Kyousuke."

The nurse pulls out a pen and begins writing on her clipboard."All right then, 'Kyousuke Date." the nurse begins to leave when Mio calls to her. "Uh Tsubaki, what is this mark on his chest?" Tsubaki looks at the mark Mio was talking about. "Oh don't worry, that's just a birthmark." "Looks like a scar to me." "A lot of new mothers get a little nervous when they see a birthmark on their child." Mio relaxed a little.

"Well, I leave you two alone for awhile. I'll be back later."

Mio nods

Fast forward to 17 years later…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_A little something to get things started. The first chapter is just about done._


	2. Bloody Beginnings, The Angel of Darkness

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 1: Bloody Beginnings, The Angel of Darkness descends

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT,** I repeat **NOT**, own Sailor Moon or The SoulTaker._

At a church at the edge of Tokyo, A young boy steps in with a slight smile on his face.

"Mom? Mom, I'm home!"

But then his expression shifts to horror as he glances at his mother, lying on the steps, bleeding to death. "Mom!?" He says, running over to his mother. "Wake up, Mom! MOM!!" The boy hangs over his mother's face feeling so helpless.

"What's happened?" "Kyou...suke?" said the boy's mother. "I'll get help!" Kyousuke says as he gets up and turns around to go find a phone to call 911.

"Stop, Kyousuke!" his mother calls out while lifting an object in her hand. Kyousuke stops and turns around to see why she had stopped him. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Kyousuke glances down to the source of the pain. He couldn't believe it; his own mother had stabbed him through the heart. "Mom, how could you? How could you do that?" he says as he begins to falls down the steps.

"Forgive me, please forgive me, Kyousuke." Staring at her son's confused and horrified face, she prays to god that she may be forgiven for this horrible act. Kyousuke falls to the floor forcing the dagger in his chest deeper into him. Kyousuke could feel his body begin to grow cold.

Days later, at the Hikawa shrine.

"So come on, Rei! Tell us about this dream you had!" begged Minako.

The girls originally stopped by for a study session. In the middle of the session, Rei mentioned a dream she had the other night. What really caught their attention was that Ami was involved

"Well, it goes like this. I'm in a big castle. I'm wandering around the halls when I come to this chamber with the door open. I look in and there's Ami in the arms of a guy!"

"No way, Ami? What were they doing?" asked Makoto, inching forward not wanting to miss a single juicy detail.

"Nothing, Ami was unconscious."

"Well then, what did the boy look like? Was he cute?"

"I couldn't see his face." Makoto sulked in disappointment. "But here is something interesting, the boy that had his arms around Ami, he had big, black, angel wings bound in chains."

"Ooh! That _is_ interesting. Hey Ami, I wonder if it means heaven will send you a boyfriend?" said Usagi nudging Ami with her elbow. Ami didn't answer. Usagi looked at her friend more carefully. Ami's eyes looked as though her mind was somewhere far off. "Ami? Ami? Hello? Earth to Ami," said Usagi, shaking Ami a little. Ami snapped out of her trance after a few seconds.

"You okay? You seem a little out of it," Makoto said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, really."

"You know Ami, you have been acting really weird, lately." "No really, I'm fine." Her friends were skeptical of her assurance. "Maybe you should go home." Ami was about to protest but instead complied to her friends' suggestion, as she was feeling a bit strange. Rei gave Ami an umbrella to keep her dry from the heavy rain. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Ami nodded. Luna felt concerned about Ami's well being and followed.

* * *

Around halfway home, Ami felt a little pain in her head. The sound of bells from the local church seemed to only make it worse. She then drops the umbrella and walks off in a completely different direction. Luna, who wasn't too far behind, felt something was wrong.

"Ami! Where are you going?"

Ami didn't answer and just kept on going. Luna called out again and still no answer. She catches up to Ami and noticed her eyes were glazed over like how she was back at the shrine. Luna follows Ami all the way to the cemetery. She walks into the caretaker's shed and comes out with a shovel in her hand. Ami starts walking around the tombstones as if she was looking for something. She then stops at grave, then starts digging

"Ami, What do you think you're doing?" Luna calls out but Ami ignores her and continues digging.

For several minutes, Ami kept digging as if she had no worries of getting caught grave robbing.

_THUNK!_

Ami drops the shovel as she clears the dirt off a casket and opens it slowly. A cat shrieks as it scratches Ami's hand, snapping her back to reality and throwing open the casket, showing it empty.

"Huh? What? How did… how did I get here?" she says as the cat purrs at her, "and why am I covered in mud?"

She glances at the empty casket the cat has taken refuge in. She holds her hand out to get the cat to come to her.

"Come on kitty, it's okay."

Luna stands puzzled at the casket. "Why would this thing be empty? Nobody puts an empty coffin in a graveyard," she wonders, "I don't like the feel of this."

Suddenly, a hand bursts from the bottom of the casket, scaring the cat away and grabs Ami's arm. Ami suddenly felt like a helpless victim in a bad zombie movie and tries to get away. The hand releases her and she falls to the ground, scared out of her mind. She gets up and looks in to see a barely conscious boy inside with a dagger deep in his chest. Luna hops down to check him.

"He's still alive but he needs help quickly!"

Ami pulls him out and moves his arm over her shoulder.

"The hospital is too far away and there's no phone close by to call an ambulance."

"No… no hospital." The boy groans before passing out.

Without many options, Ami carries him home with her.

* * *

The next day, Ami woke up to the sound of a knocking on her door. She got up and answered in a sleepy daze. The girls looked at her with surprise and worry in their eyes.

"Rough night?" Makoto finally spoke up.

"Something like that. come on in, you guys are in for quite a story." Ami answered.

She led them into the living they all sat down in a circle.

"So what's going on? You look terrible." Usagi asked.

"Before you tell us what happened, why don't you go get changed, first." Makoto suggested.

Ami's face turned crimson when she suddenly realized that all she was wearing was a T-shirt and panties. She made a mad dash to her room to put some clothes on.

* * *

In the bedroom, Ami was getting ready to put on some clean clothes. Then the boy started to mumble in his sleep. "No, mom. No, don't!" he mumbled as slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake,"

The boy turned his head slightly to Ami. The boy could only stare at her. This beautiful young woman with short blue hair and warm blue eyes.

"That was a pretty close call. You'd still be buried alive if hadn't found you. Of course, I'm still not sure how I knew you were there."

The boy sat up and said, "Where am I."

"You're in my house," Ami simply said, "Come to think to of it, I never asked what your name is."

"Its Kyousuke, Kyousuke Date."

"I'm Ami Mizuno, It's nice to meet you, Kyousuke Date."

The boy winced in pain and clutched his chest.

"Here, let me look at that."

Ami walked over and undid the bandages. At first, she was stunned at Kyousuke's well-developed body. After closer inspection, Ami noticed the wound Kyousuke had almost completely healed. There was barely a scar where the boy was stabbed.

_'It's practically fully healed. No one can heal that fast.'_ Ami thought to herself.

"Hey Ami, you okay in there? You've been in there for…" Minako said, walking in. She was cut off when she saw Ami in a very compromising position.

"I seem to be interrupting something, I'll come by later." Minako dashed off down the hall to others. "Guys, you are not gonna believe this!"

Ami went after her in a panic, "Wait Minako, It's not what it looks like!"

Kyousuke just looked out the door and thought, _"Okay, that was… odd."_

* * *

_I finally got the chapter finished. Sorry it took so long. _


	3. Recovery

The Black Angel 

Chapter 2: Recovery and Settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own SoulTaker or Sailor Moon 

Minako ran up to the gang screaming, "Guys, it finally happened!"

"What did?" asked Usagi.

"It's nothing, really!" said Ami.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," said Makoto.

"Ami's got a boyfriend!" Minako shouted.

"I do not!" Ami protested with a deep crimson blush.

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto gasped and gave Ami a round of applause, "Way to go, Ami!"

"Come on guys, I do not have a boyfriend," said Ami, still embarrassed.

"If you don't have a boyfriend," Minako slyly smiled, "then who was that I saw?"

Rei and Makoto jerked their heads up.

"Laying in your bed," Minako continued.

Rei and Makoto's eyes became as wide as dishes while Ami's face now resembled a red traffic light with blue hair.

"Without any clothes on?" Minako finished with the biggest shit-eating grin she could ever muster.

"No way! You got laid, too!" shouted Usagi.

"No! It's not like that at all!" replied Ami.

"Um, is everything alright in here?" a voice came from behind. The girls turned toward the source and their faces turned bright red, some were wide-eyed and slack jawed, at the sight in front of them: Kyousuke Date in nothing but his pants.

* * *

Elsewhere

Two young women sat outside a local diner. One is about sixteen or seventeen years old though she appears younger due to her childish face and lack of "assets". Her hot pink hair is tied in a braid that trails down her back. Dressed in white shorts and a pink halter top with little white angel wing prints on the back, she silently munches on a vanilla and strawberry parfait. Her companion was reading the newspaper and appeared to be a little bit older and much more endowed. Her dark indigo hair waves gently in the wind. She is clad in a black skirt and a purple tank top.

"So many humans. How the hell are we supposed to find the black angel in a place like this?!"

"Calm down, Komugi. The best way to find him is to investigate anything that seems out of the ordinary, like this," said her busty comrade, tossing the newspaper in front of Komugi. She then reaches over and points at an article on the front page.

"'_Sister Mio Date and her 17-year-old son Kyousuke Date murdered. Mio Date was found lying dead on the steps inside the West Tokyo Chapel while her son, Kyousuke Date, was found at the bottom with a dagger in his heart. Forensics discovered fingerprints belonging to Mio Date on the dagger thus leading to the belief that she attempted to murder her own son. However, the large wound on Mio Date was proven to have been inflicted earlier than the dagger wound on her son. Authorities are baffled as to the motive and cause to this case and are still investigating._' So, Koyori, you think this is our man?"

"Only one way to find out," Koyori said as she got up, "I'll check it out, see you later, flat-chest!"

'_I didn't mind Heaven giving me this assignment but did Hell have to send her as my partner?'_ Komugi growled in her head. She then glances down at a small piece of paper on the table. Flipping it over, she sees that it's the bill for one vanilla and strawberry parfait and three deluxe sundaes?

"YOU CAN'T STICK ME WITH THE BILL, BOOB-ENSTEIN, GET BACK HERE!!"

* * *

Ami casually walked back into the living room, still a little flushed in the face from her friends' jokes as well as Kyousuke's sudden appearance. She persuaded Kyousuke to go back into his room and rest some more.

"Couldn't wait for round two, huh?" quipped Minako, "Not that I blame you."

"Will you guys knock it off? I told you it's not like that!"

"What's with all the yelling?" said Luna, groggily. All the teasing had awoken her from her catnap.

"Hey Luna, so this is where you've been all night," said Usagi.

Luna turned to Ami with half open eyes "(Yawn) Ami, how is that young man's wound?"

'Wound?' ran through the minds of the other girls.

"He's fine, but there's something strange about that boy. He had a knife wound that should have killed him but a minute ago, he was walking around like it never happened. There's no way a human can recover from fatal wound over night."

Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Makoto looked at each other. Rei stepped forward, "Ami, maybe you should tell us exactly what happened last night."

* * *

In a shadowy place, a man garbed in a long cloak sits atop a dark throne. A woman's voice emerges from the darkness.

"My lord, we have succeeded in slaying the black angel. She will no longer be a problem."

From within the cloak, a white-gloved hand emanated and gently waved for the woman to come closer. A black-haired woman stepped forward into the light. Her clothes resemble that of a prostitute. She approached and kneeled before her master. He held out his hand and she reached to kiss it. To her surprise, he lashed out and grabbed her by the neck.

"Your incompetence is staggering, Lillith. You've slain only a mere mortal woman, not the black angel," he answered as he started to choke her, "The black angel is still alive. And to make matters even more annoying; _he _is in the company of the sailor senshi."

A man stepped forward into the light, "I will take care of those minor pests, my lord," he smugly said. "With your permission, I will fix Lillith's embarrassing failure."

"Permission granted, Baal. Take care of the boy first. I want him eliminated before his powers awaken. The senshi should be no threat. Now go my soul hunter, destroy the black angel," answered Baal's dark master.

"At once, Lord Gabriel," said Baal.

* * *

"Okay, let's see if I got this right," said Rei. Ami had just finished explaining last night's escapade or as much as she could remember. Fortunately, Luna was able to fill in the gaps in her memory.

"On your way home you blacked out." Ami and Luna nodded.

"And you went all the way to the cemetery and dug up the guy we saw earlier." Ami and Luna nodded again.

"Then you brought him back here to tend to his wound." Ami and Luna nodded again.

"Which healed too fast to be considered human." Ami and Luna nodded yet again.

"That's about it," said Ami. Rei pondered a bit. "Well, if we were living normal lives I'd say you were crazy. However, this is way different from what we're used to."

"I think for the time being, we'll keep an eye on him," said Luna, "Ami, since you helped him out he'll most likely trust you more. We'll have you keep close tabs on him and let us know if he does anything suspicious."

"Alright. Speaking of which, I better go check on him."

Minako sighed "Well, I could tell she was being serious about him not being her boyfriend, but still it was fun to tease her though." Her face then takes a more serious air. "There is one thing I do want to know about that guy."

The room became deathly quiet. "Do you think he's single?" At that moment everyone face-vaulted. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Ami was gently wiping the sweat that had been gathering on Kyousuke's forehead while he slept. She could tell by his expression that he was having some sort of nightmare. His eyes snapped open as he shot up.

"You're okay, you were just having a bad dream," Ami said in a consoling voice.

"I know but, I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."

Ami placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you lay back down and you can tell me all about it."

Kyousuke did as he was told and began his story. "I had once before when I was a kid. It starts out with me in a white building. The floors, the walls, the furniture, even my clothes are white. Anyway, I walk out of the room and come across some party that's being held and across the room I see a little girl. She tells me to follow her and I chase throughout the entire place. When I turned the last corner, I find I'm in the same room I started in but there's something there that wasn't there the first time."

"What was it?"

"It was a door. A black door with chains and a lock on it. When I first had this dream I thought the lock and chains were meant to keep me from getting in. But now I think it's meant to keep something from getting out."

"Why do you think it means that?"

"Because this time, when I had the dream again, the door looked like it was falling part, the chains were rusted and the lock looked like it was going to break. But what led me to believe that something wanted out was some kind of creature was howling and banging on the door from the other side."

"That's uh… kinda creepy," Ami said.

After one or two minutes of silence, Kyousuke tried to start up a conversation. "So, Ms. Mizuno… um"

"Just 'Ami' is fine."

"Right, Ami, How did you know I was there?"

Ami looked confused. "How did I know you were where? Oh, you mean at the cemetery?" Ami placed her finger below her lip. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know either. I mean I remember I was walking home and I remember helping you out of the grave but, I don't remember what happened in between."

"So you zoned out?"

"You could say that. Is that a weird?"

"Well, kind of."

Ami thought it was time for a change of subject. "Anyway, let's not worry about that. You should call your family and let them know you're alright."

"No, mom was the only family I had left."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

* * *

A few weeks later, Kyousuke fully recovered and got an apartment to live in. Luna and Artemis kept an eye on him at his new home.

The following day, Usagi is seen running as fast as she could to make it to class. She flew by several schoolmates, kicking up wind. She caught sight of her classroom door and flung it open. She stopped in front of the teacher's desk to catch her breath.

"Sorry (pant) I'm (pant) late (pant)." Usagi said, feeling like she ran two miles, which she most likely did.

"Actually, Ms. Tsukino, you're on time, for once." Usagi shot up and looked at her teacher. "I am?"

"Yes, it's a real miracle, now take your seat."

Usagi did as she was told and sat down next to her friend Naru. The teacher then began to address the class.

"Listen up everybody; we have a new student joining us today."

The students broke out into a collective chatter. Many of the male half of the class was hoping it was a hot girl while the female hoped it was a cute boy. The teacher then turned to the door.

"You can come in now!" the door slid open and a young man with messy brown hair walked in. The boys slumped in their seats, their hopes of getting lucky were dashed against the rocks. As for the girls, many of them had huge hearts in their eyes.

"Hello, My name is Kyousuke Date. It's nice to meet you all."

Most of the girls continued to swoon over the new guy. The only one who wasn't was Usagi. She was just stunned. The same guy that Ami dug out of the ground had joined her class.

"Why don't you sit next to Usagi, over there." The teacher said, pointing at a girl with blond hair tied up into a strange hairstyle.

Kyousuke made his way to the seat next to the blond girl and sat down.

"You're a friend of Ami's, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd see you here. Since it's your first day, how about I show you around?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Outside the school, a man was standing in front of the building.

'The master said he would be here, but the question is which one of these little human vermin is the black angel? Better yet, why does the master want him dead before his power awakens? Surely this being can't that powerful.'

"What's the matter, Baal? Can't figure out which one is your target?" said a woman's voice behind him.

"Is that you, Lillith?"

"Who else would it be?" said the woman, Lillith.

Baal had gone to the city to find the black angel. He ran a scan for any recent school transfers in the area. His search led him to Juuban High School where he was sure the black angel would be.

"What do you want, Lillith? You already failed in your mission, This one is mine." said Baal with venom in his voice.

"I've only come to tell you how to find the black angel," she said "The only way to identify the black angel is through touch. If you, let's say, shake hands with him, he will shed red tears from his eyes."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Baal.


	4. Awakening, Right Hand of the Devil

The Black Angel

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 3: Awakening, Right Hand of the Devil 

Disclaimer: I don't own SoulTaker or Sailor Moon.

Ami was silently walking down the hall, on her way to the usual spot where she and her friends meet for lunch.

"Hey, Ami!" Makoto walked up to her friend. Trailing behind her were Minako and Naru.

"Hi there," said Ami.

"I heard from Usagi that the boy you dug up is here."

"You mean Kyousuke? He's here?" said Ami, surprised.

"Yep, so are you gonna confess your love to him?" Makoto had a sly grin on her face.

"Makoto, please, I hardly know the guy."

"Can I have him, then?" Ami sweatdropped and groaned in response.

"Come on, Kyousuke, we don't want to keep everybody waiting" Usagi was practically dragging him by the arm.

"It's just lunch; I don't see what the big deal is."

"Ami is going to be there, I told my friend to tell her you're here and I bet she would lo-er… like to see you again."

"Well I…"

"Come on!" Usagi jerked him along.

The two reach the usual place, Usagi runs over to Ami, "See, I told you that Kyousuke was here."

"Hi." Kyousuke smiles and waves a little sheepishly.

"You know Ami; you never introduced us to him." Makoto said with slight suggestion in her voice.

"You're right."

Ami gets up and stepped forward, "Kyousuke, I would like you to meet some friends of mine, this is Makoto Kino," pointing to the girl with brown hair.

"Hi."

"This is Minako Aino," pointing to the girl with long blond hair tied with a ribbon.

"Hello!"

"This is our good friend, Naru Osaka," pointing to the girl with short reddish brown hair.

"Hi there."

"And you already know Usagi Tsukino," pointing to Usagi. Usagi just waved.

"Hi," said Kyousuke.

"Well, now that introductions are done, let's chow down!" Usagi practically shouted. A sudden realization came over the odango-haired girl.

"AHH, I forgot my lunch at home!" Usagi assumed the fetal position and went into comical depression.

"Here, you can have mine." Kyousuke held his bento out to Usagi.

"But…" she was about to protest.

"It's okay, I had a big breakfast this morning." Kyousuke smiled serenely.

Usagi clasped her hands around Kyousuke's with anime teary eyes, "You're a good person." Kyousuke sweatdrops.

"Say, Kyousuke, when I was treating your injury, I noticed that scar on your chest, how did that happen?" Ami asked.

"What scar? Wait you must mean my birth mark."

"Birth mark?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of people who see it think it's a scar at first but it's really just a birth mark." Kyousuke explained.

"Hello, students," said a teacher approaching them.

"Dr. Naragami, hello," said Ami.

He turns to Kyousuke and said, "You must be new here, what's your name?"

"Kyousuke Date," he says holding up his hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." The moment Dr. Naragami's hand grabbed Kyousuke's; Kyousuke felt a sharp chill down his spine. He grasped his head in some hope to stop the pain.

"Are you Ok?" asked Ami, then she saw what looked like, not blood, but red tears shedding from Kyousuke's eyes.

"He doesn't look too good," said Minako.

"I'll take to the nurse's office and catch up with you guys later," Ami said to her friends.

"Okay, see ya," Makoto answered.

"It's him," said Dr. Naragami to himself as he watched Kyousuke walk away.

"Time to make my move."

"Are you feeling better, now?" asked Ami as she and Kyousuke sat down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Kyousuke.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. That's never happened before."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the day at school was uneventful.

Later in the day

"I'm telling you, Ami, It's more than just coincidence. First, you find him then he finds you, it _has_ to be fate," Usagi said.

'They're merciless.' "Usagi, please, I have far too much to do. Besides, what would Kyousuke see in me?"

"You're kind, pretty, smart, not to mention it was you who, in some strange way, found him." Usagi countered.

"What I don't get is why you're not interested. I mean you saw when he gave Usagi his lunch without a second thought. Guys with that level of kindness are rare nowadays." Makoto added.

"Speaking of whom, there he is now." Minako pointed across the street, "HI KYOUSUKE, HEY OVER HERE!"

Kyousuke turned to the noise and waved at the group. He soon felt another sharp chill run down his spine and red tears seeped from his eyes. He grasped his head in pain again as he doubled over onto his knees.

'_Not again. It feels like my head is splitting open.'_

Kyousuke then gets up and stumbles into a small building leased for sale.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's having another problem like before," Ami said in a concerned tone.

"We better go see if he's okay," Usagi said in the same tone.

The girls crossed the street to aid their new friend. They enter the building to find Kyousuke down on all fours. Ami is the first to reach him.

"Kyousuke, are you okay? Are you feeling sick again?" Ami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

_BOOOOM!_

"And now class, I have a very special something for the lot of you today."

"That sounded like Dr. Naragami," said Makoto.

"Naragami was just a ruse I used to find You, Kyousuke Date. My real name is Baal."

The smoke cleared revealing Baal wearing an outfit resembling what a Greek god would wear and chains wrapped around his arms and body.

"You kids are in my way, be gone," said Baal, lashing out.

The chains struck everyone except Kyousuke, sending them flying across the room. Baal then reached out and grabbed Kyousuke by the throat and started to choke him.

"Okay, that hurt." Minako winced in pain as she held her left side, "So, anybody wanna take any guesses about just who this guy is?"

"I don't know who is but I know what he's gonna be when I get through with him," said an angry Makoto.

"Wait! We can't transform in front of Kyousuke," said Ami.

"I don't think we have a choice. There's nothing to hide behind and Kyousuke is in deep trouble,"

"And so is the end of the black angel," chuckled Baal. A blade extended forward from his glove.

"Stop right there!" said a group of figures behind him.

"_**MOON ETERNAL…"**_

"_**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"**_

"_**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"**_

"_**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"**_

"_**MAKE UP!"**_

Various bright lights shined and quickly faded away. Baal gazed at the group of 4 girls clad in white sailor uniforms with indifference while Kyousuke is wide-eyed in surprise.

"Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Venus"

"We are the sailor senshi and we won't allow you to continue this evil."

Baal just stared at the newcomers and laughed.

"You're going to stop me? Now, that's funny!"

"Stop laughing! This is no joke!" shouted Sailor Moon, flustered.

"Neither is this!" the girls gasped as he stabbed Kyousuke. The blade pierced the upper right corner of his chest. With a quick pull, Baal slashed diagonally across the chest. Satisfied with his work, he dropped the boy's body and watched as the blood pooled.

"Now, it's your turn." Baal turned towards the senshi.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard! _**OAK EVOLUTION!**_"

Jupiter's attack struck true. The blast kicked up dust and shattered some windows. When the dust settled, the senshi were shocked to see Baal standing without a scratch on him and a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, care to try again?"

"_**LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**_"

"_**SILVER**____**MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!**_"

Baal just snorted and batted Venus' attack away. "Now that was just plain pitiful." Moon's attack hit but Baal didn't even flinch. "That actually tickled a bit."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Venus said surprised.

"_**WORLD SHAKING!**_" "_**DEEP SUBMERGE!**_"

A yellow sphere and a blue sphere smashed into Baal from behind. Two more girls in white sailor uniforms appeared.

"Uranus, Neptune, good to see you two!" said Sailor Moon.

"Glad we could drop in." Uranus returned the greeting, "By the way, who is this guy?"

"He calls himself Baal and he's strong. We threw some of our best attacks at him but he just brushed them off like they were nothing."

"Sounds like this could get bad." Uranus said to herself.

"Never take your eyes of the enemy!" Baal said from within the dust cloud. The senshi turned around to attack again but it was too late.

"_**SHADOW CHAIN!**_**"** Tens of thousands of chains erupted from the floor and walls, striking the senshi from all sides. The girls lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

"(Chuckle) you girls do possess some powerful magic, I'll give you that. But, unfortunately, if you don't have the right kind, you can never hope to hurt an angel like me."

Baal jerked his head to the side to avoid someone's strike. He saw that his attacker was a battered and sore Sailor Mercury.

"Some people just don't know when to give up." He mused.

He then felt something warm and wet on his cheek. He brought his hand to the spot, dab it, then gazed at the red drops on his fingertips. Baal looked back at Mercury and noticed a piece of broken glass in her hand.

Rage began to build in the man's eyes. "You little slut, you cut my face!"

The chains struck Mercury continuously and without mercy, knocking her to the ground. One chain wrapped around her neck lifted her up and started squeezing the life out of her. She gazed at the motionless body of Kyousuke off to the side.

"Kyousuke," she spoke under her breath.

Kyousuke lay on the ground, breathing hard.

"_It's so cold, I'm freezing,"_ he said to himself. He groaned and hissed in pain.

"_No! No! I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die like this,"_ he cried.

Images of his life flashed before his eyes, right up to that fateful night when his own beloved mother stabbed him in the heart. After Ami had dug him out he thought it was just a dream. However, when he saw a week old newspaper article proving that it wasn't a dream, it brought up countless questions.

"Why mom? Why did you do it? How could you do that to me?"

He then heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, one he knew.

"_Kyousuke."_

"Ami?"

He began to feel strange all over his body. He instantly found himself in front of a door. The same one in his dream. This time the chains were broken and the locks were on the floor in pieces. His hand slowly reached up and grasped the latch and turned it. When the door was fully open, he gazed inside to find… darkness. Total, unyielding darkness. For a few moments, Kyousuke saw nothing but pitch black until a pair of red eyes opened and stared back at Kyousuke. Then, as if the shadows were alive, they seeped into the world of white and enveloped him.

"What's happening? I'm regaining strength!"

He then felt brick wall-like barriers in his mind shatter like they were made of glass.

Real world

"Now you little human bitch, I'm going to make you suffer greatly for ruining my perfect face."

Baal made his chain tighten even more around Mercury's throat. Sailor Mercury continued to try and shake free but her adversary held tight and her vision was beginning to get blurry. With the blade still out, Baal moved in for the killing blow but something caught his wrist.

"Let. Her. Go."

He turned around to face the same boy he had impaled moments ago. Baal unconsciously released Sailor Mercury and she fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Baal then felt a shockwave and an enormous power surge from the boy. The sheer force shredded Kyousuke's shirt and he began his metamorphosis. Mercury watched in horror as a boy who she was just starting to know was changing into something otherworldly.

The head was adorned with a skull-like helmet with two horns that protruded outward horizontally then curved forward at a 90 degree angle. Four eye-like jewels rested at the top and the mouth was open to show his face. His skin was now as black as night and the once gentle blues eyes were now an evil red. The body was covered in black armor. The pieces covered his body like a second skin and were shaped like muscles. Bandages were wrapped around both wrists and a pair of guards rested on his shoulders. To complete it, red jewels were grafted on at both sides of the neck, both shoulder guards and just below the pectorals. He resembled a demon and a very pissed off one at that. (A/N: in short, it's his SoulTaker form.)

Baal broke free from its grip and charged at it, but the demonic creature that once was Kyousuke Date stopped him in his tracks. After a brief grappling match, he then threw Baal out the window, spread his bat-like wings and took to the sky. The sailors were released and ran to the hole in the wall. Sailor Venus ran over to the spot where Kyousuke was but he was gone.

"Kyousuke's gone!" she yelled.

The rest of the group turned to her then back to the fight.

"I'll bet that black thing did something to him." said Sailor Jupiter, clenching her fists.

"_Cough,_ _cough,_ No, _cough. _No, it didn't." Mercury managed to speak.

Jupiter turned to her. "It didn't what?"

She never got her answer because of a loud crash was heard. Everyone returned their attention back to the brawl.

Baal pulled himself out of the crater he was slammed into.

"Lucky little punk, you may have survived my last blow, but you're going to die today, nonetheless!"

He charged at his opponent, but it dodged him with ease. It countered with a punch to the right cheek followed by a blow to the jaw then a roundhouse kick to the left side of the head. Baal moved in for a punch of his own but the creature blocked him. He grabbed him by the neck, moved him into a reverse headlock, and kneed him in the stomach once, twice, thrice, and then judo flipped him over his shoulder, into the ground. The black figure soon landed and retracted his wings. Baal bursts from the rubble and tries for another punch. The creature pushed the fist away with his left hand, spun around, and elbowed Baal right in the bridge of his nose. He quickly followed up with a left hook to Baal's mouth, knocking some teeth out, and finished with a back-flip kick, Baal went sailing backwards into the wall.

"How? This is impossible! How can he be so powerful?" Baal glared as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Baal then launched his chain at his opponent. However, he quickly side-stepped, grabbed the chain and pulled Baal towards him with inhuman strength. He spun Baal around 3 times then released the chain, sending him flying. He then raised his arms in front of him and threw them to the side while the 6 jewels on his body shined brightly.

Baal was suspended in mid-air in a crucifix form whilst a large red and white energy cross materialized behind him.

"What-What have you done to me?"

The creature had taken flight again and raised its arm high over its head as it grew in size. White lines ran up and down all across the enlarged forearm, like veins. It cocked its arm back as it called out:

"_**LIGHTNING BREAKER!**_**"**

It shot its fist forward firing a crimson energy fist at Baal. Baal could only scream in agony as he was obliterated. The sailors stood in surprise as the black creature landed and retracted its wings.

"That guy is powerful," said Sailor Moon.

"But is he someone we can trust?" said Sailor Uranus as the creature turned towards them.

A/N: this was a long one but I had fun doing this particular one. Thankfully it didn't take as long as the last one. On a side note, I keep wondering if Queen Serenity was Usagi's mother, who was the father? I've been to several sites and no matter what I can't find anything. Was she like the Virgin Mary, did she have an affair, she adopted her, or something? So here's a challenge: write a fanfic that explain this. If you want to do a crossover, use whatever sounds good to you (example: Naruto, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, whatever you like).


	5. Search for the Truth

The Black Angel

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 4: Search for the Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or SoulTaker._

The creature began to walk towards the sailors. They stood their ground expecting a fight. As it got closer, Sailor Mercury began to walk forward towards the dark creature. The other sailors stopped her.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" said Sailor Moon.

"I have to go to him."

"Uh Mercury, in case you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. Some weirdo shows up and wipes the floor with us then this guy shows up and beats, no wait, vaporizes said weirdo with just one attack when we couldn't even scratch him! Not to mention the fact that Kyousuke went missing when he appeared," said Sailor Venus.

"We need to question him about what he's done with Kyousuke," said Sailor Uranus.

"That _is_ Kyousuke!"

The girls had a stunned look on their faces.

"Say that again," said Sailor Venus

"That is Kyousuke, I saw him change."

With that said she broke from her friends and ran over to the demon-like being. She and the creature stopped at a foot away from each other and examined one another. She changed back into her civilian form and said, "Kyousuke?"

"A-mi?" it muttered.

The creature then started to fade away leaving a person in its place. To everyone's surprise: it _was_ Kyousuke. They couldn't believe it was him who had transformed into the black creature and fought and defeated Baal with ease.

"Ami, are you Okay?" he said.

"Yeah, but what about you. You were stabbed, weren't you?" replied Ami, looking at the area where Kyousuke was wounded.

"Your wound is gone!" said Ami.

Kyousuke looked at the spot on his chest where he had been injured. The slash that was inflicted by Baal had run across the boy's birthmark. But something that should have been fatal or at the very least take a few weeks to heal had already done so in a matter of minutes, again. Now his birthmark no longer looked like a scar, it was one.

"Ami, what's going on?" Kyousuke said, worried.

"Baal has fallen," said Lord Gabriel, "for your sake, you better not fail me again, Lillith!"

"Of course, Lord Gabriel," said Lillith.

"Looks like we just missed him." Komugi gazed over the battlefield.

"That may be so, however, now that his power has been awakened it'll be easier to find him," said Koyori.

"I'm getting something in… that direction." Komugi pointed towards the southern areas.

"Then let's get going."

At Rei's temple, the girls were inside explaining what had happened while Kyousuke sat outside on the snow-covered porch, collecting his thoughts. Inside, the others were stunned.

"Kyousuke transformed into a what?!" yelled Rei.

"He transformed into some kind of demon thing," said Usagi.

"We were attacked by some strange person with dark powers," said Makoto, "We would've been done for if Kyousuke hadn't changed into that thing."

Luna then hopped onto the table and said, "What do you mean exactly?"

"This guy named Baal attacked Kyousuke. We tried to fight him but for some reason we couldn't scratch him!" Minako started.

"It's true, we threw everything but the kitchen sink at the guy and he just brushed it off!" Usagi included.

"But then Kyousuke transformed and beat the living sh-" Minako was about to go on but then remembered there were children present. "I mean he started pulling moves straight out of a kung-fu film. And then he finished him off with some strange attack. He completely vaporized the guy"

"How is it that you all couldn't hurt this Baal person yet Kyousuke could?" asked Luna

"I can answer that!" said a voice.

"Who's there!?" shouted Haruka.

"Hello!" a pink haired girl dropped from the ceiling.

"Must you always make a racket, flat chest?" another girl appeared but this one was in the doorway to the yard. The pink haired girl growled at the flat chest insult.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Haruka.

Kyousuke then rushed in. "What's going on!?"

"Hey, hey Koyori, I think that's him."

"Hmm," Koyori gave Kyousuke a quick glance. "Yep, he's the black angel alright. And he's not bad to look at either."

Everyone in the room tensed up.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

The pink haired jumped down.

"Well if you want to know, I'll fill in some of the blanks for you. By the way, the name's Komugi." She pointed at the girl in the doorway. "That's my 'partner' Koyori." Everyone could tell that these newcomers didn't get along very well. Komugi then started.

"To start off, the being you fought, Baal, is part of a group that call themselves 'the Soul Hunters.' Now as to explain why you couldn't harm him, it's actually quite simple. You see you girls plus Koyori and myself are what we like to call 'Monomagia' or one magic. Everyone in the world is monomagia. The Soul Hunters, however, are known as 'Dimagia' or two magics. They're basically angels that have had demonic power been introduced into their bodies and vice versa. As a result, their power, for a better word, 'functions' on entirely different wavelength."

Koyori then took her turn. "Because of this, any strike you execute won't cause any damage."

Minako raised her hand. "Question, does that mean Kyousuke is one of these dimagia since he could hurt him?"

"No, Kyousuke is what is known as a 'Trimagia' or three magics. He's a combination of demon, angel, and human all rolled into one. As to how that is so, even we are not sure. But nevertheless, he also 'functions' on the same wavelength as the soul hunters," Koyori answered.

"I think I understand, Baal wanted to kill Kyousuke because he was the only one who isn't on their side that could harm them," said Ami

"Exactly! They see him as a threat to their plans."

Haruka then stepped forward.

"How do you two know so much about this?"

"Well you see, Koyori is a demon from Hell and I am an angel from Heaven. We were sent on a mission to find him and here we are."

Kyosuke stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"To find some answers," Kyousuke replied

"How are you going to do that, Kyousuke?" asked Ami.

"I'm heading back to my mom's church, there's gotta be a clue there," said Kyousuke.

"I'll go with you," said Ami.

"We'll all go," said Mamoru, from behind. The others all nodded in agreement.

Later on, the group arrived at the abandoned church. Some areas still had the police tape from the night Kyousuke was stabbed.

"This brings back some painful memories," said Kyousuke.

The group advanced to the front door to enter. Haruka jiggled the doorknob.

"It's locked."

"I still have a key. Hopefully, they haven't changed the locks or anything," said Kyousuke.

Kyousuke fiddled with the lock for a moment to unlock the door. Fortunately, the key still worked. Once inside, the gang looked around in awe.

"What exactly do you hope to find here?" asked Minako.

"My mom's dairy. She always wrote in it," said Kyousuke, "I'm hoping we might find some answers to how and why I have this power of mine."

"Well then, we better split up and look for it," said Rei.

"What does it look like?" asked Usagi.

"It's split into 2 parts, one is a little, black book with a golden cross on the cover," said Kyousuke.

"What's the other half?" asked Haruka.

"It's a black floppy disk," said Kyousuke.

"What if we find similar disks?" asked Michiru.

"It'll say 'Nero Angelo' on it," said Kyousuke.

"'Nero Angelo?' what's that?" asked Hotaru.

"It's Italian for 'Black Angel'" said Setsuna.

Kyosuke had a sudden flashback of the night he was stabbed.

"Do you think your mother knew about this?" asked Ami.

"Is that why she did it?" Kyousuke said in a dejected tone. "Is that why mom tried to kill me? Because I'm some kind of freak?"

Ami saw the sadness in Kyousuke's eyes and moved to console him.

The gang took a moment to think about this matter. The silence was broken soon by Chibiusa.

"Well we're not gonna find out anything by just standing here."

"Yeah, that diary isn't find itself," said Minako.

"We will split into groups of two and meet back here in an hour," said Haruka.

The party then split off into groups of 2. Everyone went off into different directions to find the two pieces of the diary.

A/N: That's another one down.

I just started working on a Sailor Moon/Devil May Cry fic. What happens is this: the Dark Kingdom is back and Beryl and her little flunkies have stolen some devil arms from Dante's office. He goes after them to Japan to get them back and meets the senshi but is surprised to see a certain item in Sailor Moon's hand: Yamato.

Let me know if I should keep going.


	6. Resolutions

The Black Angel

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 5: Resolution

The group split into pairs and took off to find Kyousuke's mom's dairy. Makoto and Minako went to the bedrooms in the east wing, Rei and Setsuna took the ones in the west wing. Haruka and Michiru took the bell tower. Chibiusa and Hotaru took the library. Usagi and Mamoru took the attic. And Kyousuke and Ami took his mother's bedroom.

"Why did we split up if this is the most likely place where the diary would be?" asked Ami.

"When I was a kid, my mom told me that her diary had something very important on it, so she moved it around from place to place," said Kyosuke. "I guess it was because she thought if it stayed in one place, someone would find it. So it could be anywhere."

"Ah, now that makes sense," noted Ami.

An hour later, the gang regrouped.

"We didn't find anything," said Haruka.

"Neither did we," said Rei.

"We got nothing," said Minako.

"We found the book after Hotaru accidentally knocked off the shelf and onto my head," said Chibiusa.

"I said I was sorry," Hotaru said.

"It's okay I'm fine," Chibiusa said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well that's one piece all that's left is the disk," said Mamoru.

"We've got it," said Kyousuke, "Now let's see if we can dig up any clues."

"Lord Gabriel specifically asked me to destroy the black angel," said a man in the dark.

"Israfel, don't get cocky or you'll end up like Baal," said Lillith.

"Baal was weak, I shall succeed where Bael has failed," said Israfel.

Hours later, Ami was still looking through the book while Kyosuke was trying to find anything on the computer.

"I haven't found anything in the book. Kyousuke, did you have any luck?" said Ami.

Ami looked in. Kyousuke appeared to look upset, the disk was smoking for some odd reason.

"There was a security program on the computer. It destroyed all the data on the disk, its worthless to us, now," said Kyousuke.

Suddenly, Kyousuke felt a chill down his spine again. A blast of dark energy flew right past Kyousuke's face, shattering the disk into a million pieces.

"Come out and fight, Black Angel," said a voice.

The gang ran outside to confront this new threat, All but Kyousuke had transformed. Their opponent this time was a giant man who was clad in armor, like that if an ancient roman warrior.

"Who are you?" asked Kyousuke.

"I am Israfel. You are threat to my master's plans and must be destroyed, prepare to die!" said Israfel.

"You're the one who's going to die!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"_**SPACE SWORD BLASTER!**__"_

"_**SUBMARINE REFLECTION!**__"_

"_**DEADLY SCREAM!"**_

"_**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" **_

"_**FLAME SNIPER!"**_

"_**AQUA MIRAGE!"**_

"_**OAK EVOLUTION!" **_

"_**LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" **_

_**TIARA ACTION**__**!"**_

The wave of attacks connected head on with their targets creating a large explosion.

"Nice try, but you will have to do better than that," said the giant man as the smoke cleared.

"These guys can't be hurt by our attacks, remember?" said Sailor Chibi moon

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Sailor Uranus

"DIE!" Israfel shouted.

The behemoth fired a blast at Sailor Moon. At the last moment, Kyousuke jumped in the path of the shot without a second thought. The others just stared in shock at his selfless act. Mercury is already by his side as he lays on the ground in his own blood.

"Kyousuke, please speak to me," said Sailor Mercury, almost in tears as she shakes him.

Kyousuke places his hand on Mercury's in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm alright, but now I realized something, something only I can do, and I have to finish what my mom started," said Kyosuke, getting up and ignoring his wound.

He began to walk towards his enemy without fear.

"I understand now, mom. You didn't try to kill me, you wanted trying to help me by awakening this power so I can protect myself and those I care about," he said to himself as he began to transform. "Mom, I won't let your death be in vain."

"Israfel runs from no one, die black angel," said Gader'el, firing off a volley of energy missiles.

Some flew right past Kyousuke and hit the church. Kyousuke turned around to look at the church catch on fire and started to feel his anger build. His arm doubled in size, he turned around to face Israfel, and fired his,

"_**LIGHTNING BREAKER!**_**" **

The blast of crimson energy vaporized Israfel where he stood. Kyousuke turned back to the church as burned to the ground. Sailor Mercury came up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kyousuke." She said in a sympathetic tone.

Kyousuke hanged his head down in sadness. Sailor Moon comes up to him.

"Hey Kyousuke, what do you think of joining our team?"

"I'd be honored," said Kyousuke with a small smile.

"What do you think, Koyori?" said Komugi.

"I don't think we need to worry. Those girls set him on the right track."

A dove with a piece of paper in its beak flew by and landed on Komugi's shoulder. Komugi takes the paper and reads it.

"Looks like we've got new orders, you think we can leave him alone?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Back at Rei's shrine, the whole gang gathered around the table to welcome Kyousuke to their team.

"You know, something just came to mind," said Minako.

"What's that?" asked Makoto.

"Kyousuke is going to need a code name if he wants to keep his identity a secret," answered Minako.

"Good point but, let's rule out 'Black Angel' since he doesn't look like an angel when he's transformed" said Rei.

The group fell silent for a moment.

"I've got IT!" shouted Minako,

"Drum-roll, please?" Chibiusa sneaked behind Usagi and started to bang on her head like a drum.

"From this point on, Kyousuke Date," said Minako, Dramatically; "Your codename is… The SoulTaker!"

"It sounds kinda evil," said Kyousuke.

"Nah, it'll strike fear into the hearts of your enemies." Minako took a pose similar to the Shadow.

"I guess it could work." Said Kyousuke with a light chuckle.

A/N: This one was one of my shorter chapters. So to make up for it here's a preview of my SM/DMC fic.

An image of a row of large statues standing in a circle comes into view. The most notable one is the statue of what appears to be a man with horns.

_My honored brethren_

The scene changes to a bird's eye-view of the city of Tokyo as the sun sets on the horizon.

_We come together_

The sailor senshi are gathered with a defiant air around them.

_To unite as one_

The back of a man in a red trench coat is shown. Attached to his back is a large broad sword with a screaming demon skull on the hilt. He turns around to reveal that it's Dante in his Devil May Cry 4 attire.

_Against those that are damned_

_Queen Beryl is seen laughing like a maniac while holding the Silver Millenium Crystal in her left hand and the sword of Sparda in her right. Both items are glowing._

_The generals stand atop the roof of a building with smug looks on their faces._

_We show no mercy_

_Yamato falls from above and sticks into the ground. Eternal Sailor Moon slowly reaches out to it as it gives off a faint aura._

_The senshi unleash their respective attacks against a horde of monsters._

_Dante bursts through a window and does helm breaker on one of the larger enemies. The other creatures surround and attack him. Dante continues to fight them off, sword swinging and guns blazing._

Dante and Tuxedo Mask stand back to back, surrounded by monsters.

_Usagi gazes in awe at Yamato in her hand._

_The time has come and so have I_

_I'll laugh last cause you came to die_

_The damage done the pain subsides_

_And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye._

_Eternal _Sailor Moon slashes at numerous monsters with Yamato.

Sailor Mars prepares to fight with a red sword in her right hand and a blue sword in her left hand.

Sailor Mercury slams down what looks like a three handled nunchakus, sending up shards of ice.

Sailor Jupiter unleashes an electrical attack with a strange purple guitar.

Sailor Venus punches an enemy while wearing a pair of silver gauntlets.

_Now I know how the angel fell just kneel_

_I know the tale and I know it too well just bow_

_I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell soul to sell_

_When I strike you down and send you straight to hell_

Dante activates his Devil Trigger and cuts down many monsters in few moments.

Eternal Sailor Moon starts to get angry as her eyes begin to glow red.

Dante knocks Jadeite to the ground, pulls out ivory and shoots.

_My army comes from deep within_

_Beneath my soul--beneath my skin_

_As you're ending, I'm about to begin_

_My strength His bane and I will never give in._

A large grotesque creature lets out a roar.

Dante looks at the beast with a cocky grin.

The beast then charges down the street.

The senshi prepare themselves for a battle.

_I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive_

_You never break my faith or my stride_

_I'll have you choke on your own demise_

_I make the angel scream, and the devil cry_

_The senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Dante walk down a dark corridor._

_Beryl sits on her throne waiting._

_Eternal Sailor Moon swings Yamato to her right. At that moment, her uniform changes. All the white parts of her suit turn black, the angelic wings change into demonic ones. All heart emblems turn into skulls. The whites of her eyes turn black, her irises turn red and she now has black lipstick on._

Devil May Cry:

Shadow of Sparda

Dante twirls ebony and ivory around.

"Now… Let's ROCK!"

He crosses the guns, fires off a round and everything goes black.

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a lot like Fury Cutter's Lost Son of Konoha preview chapter (Hope you don't mind) and the DMC4 trailer. If this story doesn't go too well, at the very least it might provide inspiration for others.


	7. Stepping Out

The Black Angel

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 6: Stepping Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or SoulTaker._

Several weeks had gone by since the battle with Israfel and things have relatively quiet. Kyousuke was walking to his next class when Usagi abruptly stopped him.

"Hey Kyousuke, what's up?" said Usagi.

"Hi, I got to get going to my next class," said Kyousuke.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a moment at lunch?"

"Sure, I guess, is there something you need?"

"I'll tell you at lunch."

Elsewhere, Makoto, and Minako stopped Ami. They asked the same thing to her and she agreed. At lunch after Kyousuke met up with Usagi near the school wall and Ami met up with her friends under the tree.

"WHAT!?... Ask Ami out on a date?" said Kyousuke, shocked and blushing a little.

"Come on, its obvious you like her a lot," said Usagi.

"Well yeah, but..." said Kyousuke.

"So don't worry. You've got the looks and the charm, you shouldn't have any problems," said Usagi, cutting off Kyousuke, "All you have to do is go up to her and ask."

Usagi began to walk off but stopped and turned back to the brunette

"That reminds me, you should ask her to go with you to the big costume party that's coming up while you're at it."

The young blonde then took off, leaving Kyousuke with a worried look on his face.

Afterwards Kyousuke did ask Ami out after spending 15 minutes trying to actually say it

At Rei's shrine, the girls were helping Ami get ready for her date. By helping, they were pestering her about what she should wear what make-up to put on. It was driving her crazy. After about an hour or so they reached a settlement and Ami was finally ready.

At that time, Kyousuke had just walked in.

"He's here, its ShowTime!" said Makoto.

Kyousuke felt his stomach doing backflips. His attire for the evening was a simple red button up shirt with black pants.

"Nervous?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, a little," said Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke Date, I give you your date tonight," said Rei.

Kyosuke looked up as Ami slowly walked up in a short black dress. Kyousuke was speechless at this beautiful sight.

"Well, what do you think?" said Ami.

Kyosuke remained speechless. Makoto snapped her fingers to bring Kyousuke back to reality.

"You look great," said Kyousuke.

"Well, you two should get going. Have fun!" said Usagi.

With that in mind the pair took off.

Usagi turned around to catch Rei, Minako and Makoto trying to sneak out the back.

"Where are you guys going?" Usagi said with slight suspicion on her voice.

"Uh… nowhere," said Minako.

"You were going to try and spy on them, weren't you?" Usagi pointed her finger at them accusingly.

The three girls looked at her sheepishly.

"Look, you guys always watch me and Mamoru when we go out. Ami deserves to have a spy-free date."

"How about we get some coffee for starters?" said Kyousuke.

"Okay," said Ami.

'_Oh man, what do I do?'_ Kyousuke thought to himself.

"So, um… what do you like to do?" said Kyousuke.

"Uh… I like to read," said Ami.

"Really? Is there a particular book you like?" asked Kyousuke.

"Mostly I read because I'm studying so that one day I can be a doctor."

"I know you're going to be a great doctor."

"You do?"

"Yeah, from how you helped me, I can tell." Kyousuke said with a serene smile.

Ami could only blush at Kyousuke's comment

"Are there books you just read for fun?"

"I just got done reading '_Carrie_' by Stephen King," said Ami.

"Oh, I've read some of Stephen King's books."

"What have you read?"

"_The_ _Tommyknockers_, _Cujo_, _The Shining, _and, _Children of the Corn_."

"I've got an idea, how about we go see a movie?" said Ami, standing up.

"Sure."

The two teens set to the local theater. After much thought they decided to see Ju-on 3 (A/N: I don't own or know if there really is a third one). After the movie, the two decided to hit the bookstore for a good half-hour. Next, they went to get some ice cream.

"So what do you want to do, now?" asked Kyousuke.

"How about you die, black angel," said a woman's voice.

A blast of energy struck the ground and exploded.

"Now what?"

"I am your executioner, you may call me Lillith," said Lillith.

Kyousuke and Ami had already transformed. The two looked up to see a black haired woman dressed in what appeared to be a black dominatrix ensemble.

"You'll have to do better than that," said SoulTaker. He took to the air and charged up his arm.

"My turn**, **_**LIGHTNING BREAKER**_!"

The blast headed straight for a grinning Lillith. Suddenly, the blast was knocked off course by another blast.

"What was that?" said Mercury

"Ha ha ha ha haa allow me to introduce my sister: Adriel!" said Lillith.

Another woman appeared and struck SoulTaker from behind. This one was blonde and wore a white version of Lillith's outfit. She seemed to have a more submissive air around her, most likely to match Lillith's dominant persona.

"If one is attacked, the other will defend," said Adriel.

"Any ideas, Mercury?" asked SoulTaker.

"We'll have to hit them both at the exact same time, but I might as well be giving them a shower, my sailor powers don't work on them," said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay, then let's try this!" said SoulTaker, jumping up and crossing his arms. He took his stance for his attack only this time: both arms grew in size.

"_**DOUBLE LIGHTNING BREAKER**_**!" **

SoulTaker fired two blasts, one at Lillith, one at Adriel. Lillith then fired an attack at the blast intended for her sister while Adriel did the same. Afterwards the vanished then reappeared in front SoulTaker and simultaneously punched him in the solar plexus, sending him to the ground.

"Good try but not good enough," chuckled Adriel.

The duo then began to move around in the air.

"I won't be able to get good shot if they keep moving around like that."

Mercury was quiet for moment then she called SoulTaker over to her and whispered her plan to him.

"You think it'll work?"

"We gotta try something."

"Well, here goes," SoulTaker said, firing off another Double Lightning Breaker. The twin soul hunters smirked, as long as they kept moving there was no way he could score a direct hit on them.

"_**MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE**_!"

Her attack surrounded both of SoulTaker's blasts. The water acted as a guiding force and directed the twin energy fists straight to their targets.The combined attacks struck Lillith and Adriel, full force.

"Lord Gabriel, forgive us, we failed you!" said Lillith, screaming in agony.

"Who's this 'Lord Gabriel' person?" said Kyousuke, changing back.

"Probably their leader is my guess," said Ami, changing back.

Later on, Kyousuke walked Ami home after their little skirmish with the two soul hunters.

"Thanks for walking me home," said Ami.

"No problem," said Kyousuke.

"Say Ami?"

"Hmm?"

"I uh… heard that there is going to be a costume party next week. So I was wondering, if you want to that is, that uh…"

"I go with you?" a small hint of hope and surprise was in Ami's voice and a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah"

"I'd love to," said Ami immediately.

Ami walked up to the front of her apartment, unlocked and opened the door. She started to walk in but stopped, turned towards Kyousuke and gave him a coy smile. Kyousuke blushed a little in surprise as Ami walked and closed the door. Kyousuke began his walk home.

Ami let out a contented sigh as she leaned against the door.

"I saw that," said a feminine voice from behind.

Ami let out a small yelp and whipped around. There stood her mother: Saeko Mizuno with a sly smirk on her face.

"Mom! What are you doing home?

"I managed to get off early. So, when were you going to tell me?"

"About what?" Ami said in a nervous tone.

"You know what, who was he?"

"Oh, uh…"

"Has my little girl found herself a boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Ami's face was practically glowing red.

"I'm thinking I should get you a few things for when you two are alone." An evil grin was plastered on Saeko's face as she walked away.

A sudden dread filled Ami as she wondered what her mother meant.

You heard Kyousuke, there's going to be a costume party. I've already decided what the girls are going to go as, except for Ami. I already had a suggestion but I'm having second thoughts. So here's what I'm gonna do: if anyone has a suggestion of what Ami should go as let me know through reviews. I'll pick any I like then hold a poll. If nothing goes, I'll just go with the default. I'm not gonna tell you what the default is so don't bother asking.


	8. Party Night

BLACK ANGEL

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 7: Party Night

_Disclaimer: see previous chapters_

"Baal, Israfel, Lillith, Adriel… All of them have failed me," said Gabriel to himself, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Gabriel walks over to a mirror. An image of Ami appeared, Gabriel rubs his chin, and says.

"Perhaps this girl can be of use to me."

* * *

At the mall, Usagi and the girls were shopping for costumes for their big party. Minako kept picking out costume after costume. She has been doing this for an hour and a half.

"How about I go as this or maybe this?" asked Minako holding a zombie set followed by a policewoman's uniform.

"If she keeps this up, we'll be here all night," said Makoto.

"Hey guys, what do you think of me going as a cowgirl?" asked Usagi

"That sounds pretty good," said Chibiusa.

"I wonder what I should go as?" said Ami.

"I found the perfect one for you, Ami!" said Minako.

She lightly runs over to the group with a magazine. She holds it open and points to a spot on the page. Ami then puts on an uneasy look on her face.

"Isn't that a little… revealing?"

"No, it's perfect for you. Kyousuke will absolutely love it." Minako reassured.

* * *

On the night of the party, Kyousuke waited in the living room at Rei's shrine for Usagi and the others.

"Hey Kyousuke, looking sharp," said Rei.

Somehow, after showing old photos of her time in England, Minako managed to talk Kyousuke into going as the American devil hunter, Dante. At first, he didn't know this Dante person was but the peppy blonde explained she once saw him on a job while she was still Sailor V. Needless to say he felt very awkward in his costume. (Think how Dante looks in the DMC anime.)

Makoto was the first to appear.

"Well, what do you think?" said Makoto dressed as a lady vampire.

The costume composed of crimson dress that had slits along the sides for the legs and a low cut at the top. A black sash was draped over her arms and went behind the back. To top it off, a small trickle of fake blood went down the side of mouth. All in all, it was a good costume that was a little but not too revealing.

"Not bad, you're definitely going to turn heads with that outfit." Rei said to Makoto.

"Thanks now where's Usagi?"

"Chibiusa is probably still getting her set up."

Rei walked to get Usagi. A moment later there was scream. Makoto and Kyousuke ran to the source to find Rei rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. They looked in the open door to see a fuming Usagi in a full body cow costume glaring at a snickering Chibiusa.

"WHEN I SAID 'I WANTED TO BE A COWGIRL THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Usagi shouted at Chibiusa.

"Oh you said 'cow-_girl_'. I thought you just said cow," Chibiusa said with mischievous and smug look on her face.

"I'm starting to think Kyousuke's not the only one here who's part demon." Usagi said under her breath.

"Hey, how do I look?" said Minako.

Minako appeared from behind in a white nurse's uniform.

This caused Usagi to scream then duck behind the sofa.

"What's with her?" said Kyousuke pointing at Usagi.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," said Rei.

Finally, Ami appeared in her costume. The moment Kyousuke's eyes set on her, he felt like his heart skipped a beat. She was dressed in a simple white short dress that reached just above her knees. A pair of white wings was attached to the back and a small furry halo completed her Angel look.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

"I feel kind a silly in this," said Ami with a slight blush.

"Come on, let's go!" said Usagi, knowing full well that it was too late to go get another costume before the party.

* * *

The group arrived at the party in no time at all. Dozens of people were out on the dance floor, pop and rock music was blaring over the speakers, and a few people were off getting refreshments. After a few minutes of standing around doing nothing, Makoto went up to the DJ and whispered in his ear. He gave her a thumb up in approval. Ami stayed off to the sides with Kyousuke. The lights went dark. The DJ stopped the music to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, boys and girls, it's been a wild night so far! Now, we're gonna turn it down a bit"

Kyousuke offered his hand to Ami, silently asking her if she would like to dance. She accepted the invitation and the two walked out onto the dance floor.

_Whenever sang my songs,  
On the stage, on my own,  
I never said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard,  
I saw you smiling at me,  
Was it real? Or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
Of this tiny little bar.  
_

The two had walked into the center of the floor and moved to the gentle rhythm of the song.

_  
My last night here for you,  
Same old songs just once more,  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kinda liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
_

As they danced, the two kept their eyes on each other. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the room.

_  
Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face,  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down,  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure,  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer. _

_  
So let me come to you,  
Close as I wanna be,  
Close enough for me,  
To feel your heart beating fast,  
And stay there as whisper,  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
_

Usagi and the others kept a close eye on Kyousuke and Ami, waiting for something to happen. As for the aforementioned couple, they slowly inched closer to each other as the song progressed.

_  
Darling so share with me,  
Your love if you have enough,  
Or tears if you're holding back,  
Or pain if that's what it is,  
How can I let you know?  
I'm more than the dress and the voice,  
Just reach me out then,  
You will know that you are not dreaming._

_Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face,  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down,  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure,  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer._

All their patience paid off to see the one thing they have been waiting for: Ami and Kyousuke having their first kiss.

* * *

After the party was over and done with, Kyousuke had volunteered to walk Ami home. Once outside her door, they shared one more kiss before Ami walked through the door.

She had begun to remove her costume so she could get ready for bed. She had just removed the halo and wings and started to take off the dress when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_So, is it love?"_

"Usagi?"

"_Come on tell me! Did it feel like you were melting the moment his lips touched yours?"_

"I…uh well,"

Ami let out a deep blush as her thoughts drifted back to that moment when her lips and Kyousuke's touched.

"Yeah, it was wonderful."

"_So Ami, would you say you're in love?"_

Ami made no attempt to deny it. She only let out a wistful sigh and said, "Yes, I think I am."

"How sweet," said a voice from behind.

Ami whipped her head around to see a man in a long black cloak standing before her. All that could be seen was the lower part of his face and two golden eyes from within the shadows of his hood. She reached for her transformation pen but the man grabbed her wrist before she could get it and pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Gabriel."

At that moment, Gabriel's eyes glowed an eerie yellow. In an instant, Ami's world went black and her body fell limp.

"_Ami? What's going on? Ami!"_

Gabriel reached for the phone.

"Tell the black angel to come to the old mausoleum at the West Tokyo Chapel. We're going to finish this where it started. Oh, and do tell him to hurry, we wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty girl."

Before giving the girl on the other end a chance to speak, Gabriel dropped the phone and flew off with Ami.

* * *

A/N: Well that's another one down we're getting close to the end. Only a few more chapters left.

I would like to explain why I chose the costumes that I used. At first I had a little trouble on what to use so I called some friends and they gave me some ideas. In the end I used these:

Makoto/ Vampire- I really don't know why I pick it but I just went with it

Usagi/ Cow- I didn't really want to use this one at first but it did set me up with a joke. My cousin suggested this one.

Minako/ Nurse- For those who have seen the "Nurse Venus" episode, you'll understand why Usagi freaked out.

Ami/ Angel- what can I say, you all picked this.

Kyousuke/ Dante- I needed something that's in some way the opposite of Ami's costume.

Song: Eyes On Me by Faye Wong from Final Fantasy VIII © Square-Enix


	9. Duel of the Angels

BLACK ANGEL

**The Black Angel**

Chapter 8: Duel of the Angels

Kyousuke and the others followed Gabriel back to the destroyed cathedral. The group entered the main hall of the mausoleum to confront Gabriel.

"I was wondering when you would come," said Gabriel to the group, "Now, I can tie up all the loose ends in my plan."

"Cut the small talk, Gabriel. Where is Ami?!" said Kyousuke in a bit of rage. His eyes flashed red for a moment.

The group looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"She's right there," said Gabriel, shining a light behind them.

The group turned around and looked up to see Ami unconscious while tied to a cross.

"Ami!" said Kyousuke.

"Don't even think about it," said Gabriel, "Blink, she dies."

"You son of a…" said Kyousuke, whipping around.

Gabriel fired three energy lances at Kyousuke. Kyousuke's cries of pain woke up Ami. Watching him stand there in pain, Ami started to free herself.

"You're pathetic… so sad humans will always be humans, no more…ha ha ha has your demonic heart gone soft… ha ha ha now, DIE!" said Gabriel, firing at Kyosuke to finish him off.

Ami got herself free, jumped down, and ran to Kyousuke. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she made her way through the others and pushed him out of the way and took the blast. Everyone looked on in shock.

Kyosuke rushed over to her and said, "Ami, No!"

Ami placed her hand on his check.

"Ami, save your strength," said Sailor Moon.

"Kyou...suke," whispered Ami.

"Ami, don't try to talk," said Kyousuke.

She just smiled and said: "_I…I…l-l-love… you_."

She closed her eyes and her hand fell to the ground.

"Ami?"

No response

"AMI!"

Again no response, which meant only one thing. She was gone.

"Are you through with this Hallmark moment, because I think I'm going to vomit if I have to watch any more of this sentimental crap,"

Kyousuke felt his anger building.

"Aww, are you sad cuz' I killed your widdle girlfwend?" said Gabriel in tauntingly baby voice.

"It's time to end this." firing another blast.

Kyousuke turned towards Gabriel, eyes glowing red. In a flash of red, he reflected the blast away from the group. When the light cleared, Kyosuke had transformed. This form was much different from his usual form; he was wearing a black leather trench coat that was torn a bit at the bottom. Pauldrons on his shoulders, blades on his elbows, shin guards and a clawed gauntlet on his right hand. He had red markings on his face. To complete it, he had a pair of black raven wings.

"How much longer are you going to keep zapping? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, GABRIEL!" said Kyousuke, full of rage.

Gabriel approached the group in his cloak. He ripped off his cloak, revealing himself: long, blond hair, blue eyes and, dressed in a white priest-style robe (A/N: think of Krad's clothes from DNAngel.). As he opened his six white wings the area around them changed.

Gabriel looked at Kyousuke.

"Those eyes…," said Gabriel, "It's like staring into the eyes of death himself. I'm now curious to see how well you fight in your true form."

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Ami or my mother," said Kyousuke

"Are you talking about those useless beings? If you need a mate and a mother so much, I can create it, as many as you want, all you need to do is ask." The white angel said with a sneer

Enraged by Gabriel disgracing the two people he loved most in his life, he looked up, eyes glowing red.

"SILENCE!"

Gabriel spread his wings and took off. Kyousuke jumped after him. Gabriel turned to face Kyousuke; he fired a navy energy spear at him. Kyousuke dodged it and fired a volley of crimson energy arrows. Gabriel barely dodged it and charged at him. Gabriel socked him in the face. Kyousuke counters with a right hook to the face. Gabriel kicked him in the stomach. Kyousuke follows with an uppercut. The sashes at Gabriel hips shot out and grabbed Kyousuke's arms. Kyousuke launches chains at Gabriel that lashed violently until he was forced to let go. Gabriel charged again but Kyousuke stopped his attack, grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into his knee. Gabriel returned with a somersault kick to his enemy's chin. The two backed off to catch their breaths.

"I've had enough of this ongoing quarrel. Its time I end this now with my trump card. Feel the wrath of my _**LIGHTNING CRUSHER!"**_

Gabriel fired his blast at Kyousuke. Kyosuke held out his hand, caught the blast and absorbed it.

"Impossible!"

"Now it's your turn to feel _my_ wrath, Gabriel."

Kyosuke took his stance and pushed everything he had into this last move.

"And, Now! _**LIGHTNING BREAKER!**_" shouted Kyosuke, firing his giant, crimson, energy dragon.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" shouted Gabriel, as he was hit head on by the energy dragon. Gabriel screamed in agony as his body felt like it was being ripped apart, bit by bit.

The room returned to normal. Kyousuke approached the group surrounding Ami, still in his angel form. The group let him pass through so that he may see Ami. Kyousuke kneeled down next to her.

"My mother gave her life for me and now you too."

The rest of the senshi also started to cry for their fallen comrade and close friend. Kyousuke brought her head to his chest and couldn't help but start to cry for her. He opened his eyes and a determined look replaced the sorrow in his face.

"No, I won't lose anyone else in my life."

He placed his clawed hand on the wound on Ami's chest and a crimson glow covered her body. Ami suddenly gasped for air but remained unconscious.

A pile of rubble behind them began to move. The group turned to the pile when it exploded, to their surprise: Gabriel was still alive.

"I will not allow myself to lose to you. I _will_ kill you!" said Gabriel.

Kyousuke got up and placed Ami in Jupiter's arms.

"Sailor Moon, take Ami and everyone outside, I'll be there shortly."

Sailor Moon reluctantly agreed and everyone left the cathedral. The building began to shake and parts of the doorway collapsed, sealing it.

"You are not getting away, boy! This is where you will die," said Gabriel.

"I'm not going anywhere! Besides, there's no place _to_ go, look around!" said Kyousuke, "This'll be your burial ground as well!"

Gabriel charged at Kyosuke, but the young dark angel fired four small energy arrows at him. They pierced his hands and legs and pinned him to a slab of stone. Kyousuke took a black feather and it turned into a sword while he started to chant:

"_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for thou art with me. The lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou dost prepare table before me in the presence of my enemies. Thou hast anointed my head with oil and my cup overflows. Loving kindness will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the lord forever. Amen._"

When Kyosuke finished he charged at Gabriel and ran his sword through Gabriel's heart.

"Why you?" muttered Gabriel, "we were all infused the power of angels and demons but we could never use both powers. So why is it you can?"

"Probably because I'm also a human as well as a demon and an angel."

"Of course, your pathetic human side acts as a balance to the other two. Well, no matter, if I'm going to die then I'll have the satisfaction of taking you with me."

Gabriel started to glow brightly, and then:

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

The sailors watched in horror and in realization that Kyousuke was still inside. It was at that moment that Ami came to. The other sailors gathered around and hugged her in joy. Ami asked where Kyousuke was. Their joy was replaced sadness. All that was said was an "I'm sorry, Ami" and Sailor Moon pointed at the burning rubble. Ami crumbled down and started to cry in anguish.

Kyosuke woke up in a white place, and his wounds were gone. He looked up to see a woman dressed in a white robe approached him.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Kyousuke, I hope you can forgive me for what I had to do to awaken your power."

"Mom, it's alright, I know why you did it."

"It's time for you to go back, Kyousuke. Gabriel was just the start."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have a job to do and someone who needs you."

Ami had cried all the way home. Her eyes were swollen from the heavy tears. When she had walked in the door she noticed a small gift bag on the table addressed to her. No doubt a present from her mother. She took it to her room and pulled out the card that was sticking out.

'_A little something for an extra special night.' _

She reached in and pulled a raunchy black lace camisole with matching panties. She began to recall when her mother teased her the night when she came home from her date with Kyousuke. She took the risqué garments with her into the bathroom only to come out a minute later, wearing them. She wasn't sure why she put them on. Maybe an impulse. She sat down at her vanity and got ready for bed. When she turned off the light, she heard a thud. She looked and saw someone in front of her bed. She turned the light back on and the person was revealed: It was Kyousuke in a black cloak. Ami rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. Kyosuke started to speak but,

"Please stay with me."

Kyousuke lifted her face to his and kissed her. She pulled off the scarf that held his cloak in place making it fall. She gently guided him to the bed.

That morning, Ami woke up and looked next to her, no one was there. At first she thought it was a dream, that is until she realized she was naked and the spot next to her was still warm. She saw a golden cross with a letter wrapped in the chain. She untangled the note and began to read. A small smile graced her face as a tear fell.

_Dear Ami,_

_I can assure that I'm alive and well. By the time you read this, I would've already left. Gabriel and his followers weren't the only soul hunters, I have to go to make sure they're stopped. Let my mother's cross be my promise to you that I will return._

_ Love,_

_ Kyousuke Date; the SoulTaker_

_P.S. _

_Tell Makoto that her parents say "Hi."_

THE END

A/N: Well that's it. It's over. I'd like to thank all of those who have followed this story from the beginning. Keep an eye out for my next stories:

Devil May Cry: Shadow of Sparda

SM x DMC x-over see chapter 5 for the preview.

Naruto Endless Waltz

A Naruto story based on the hit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz movie.

Black Angel: Final Inferno

Sequel to the Black Angel. Won't be here until much later.


End file.
